Heart of the Hive
by seraphon
Summary: This is actually based off a dream i had LOL... Lucy Chang, Doctor of Sevastopol is trying to survive with the rest of the humans left about the space station, but when one of the Hive's own King Drone gains interest, things get interesting! ** this has been updated i wanted to make it more involved and extra ***
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Lucy Chang. Dr Lucy Chang. And I am one of the few remaining survivors of the Sevastopol station since the outbreak of these…. Aliens…" Lucy stopped the recorder. She knew she sounded mad, but as a doctor, she felt she had to record what was going on… to leave her mark… for science sake. It had been an eternity since she was in the quarantine room with Dr Lingard assisting her with the patient infected with these organisms. She refused to return to work after that day, and it was probably that same instinct that kept her alive today.

She had banded with a small group of survivors that were hiding out in the habitat area of the station. They were a handy lot to have around, she treated the wounded and they brought in food and supplies… but their numbers were dwindling… the aliens were picking them off one by one… of the initial group of thirty adults, only ten remain, and three were critically wounded.

Moving amongst the wounded, all she could do was keep them comfortable. She didn't have enough supplies to do major surgery but enough to keep them alive to help arrived. After satisfied that the wounded were as comfortable as they could possibly get, she made her way to her workstation. Here she documented the few samples of the tissue she recovered from one of the deceased. He died as a host to these things, but tried to justify that his death could help science somehow, maybe there was a way to remove these creatures while they were inside, or a repellent; something to save the survivors on this ship. It was hard work. Her area of expertise was disease control, not alien species.

A clunking sound in the overhead vents, disturbed her concentration… everyone knew that absolute silence had to be maintained…. Noise and heat seemed to attract these creatures. She held her breath and listened harder. Everyone knew these things travelled through the vents. The sound was above her now… she was frightened now. Lucy slowly crawled under her desk and pulled the chair in behind her. She waited for the noise to pass. The noise moved around in the vents, a sharp hiss sounded through the vents…. _Dammit they are here!_

A clank of the vent and a soft thud confirmed the alien was now in the room with her. She could hear its sharp breaths as it snorted the air. Lucy dared not look. She and the wounded were trapped with the alien; at least the wounded would be so drugged out of their minds that they wouldn't feel the pain when the alien took them.

She heard the alien's footsteps softly pad the floor and watched as it stepped in front of her desk. She tried not to look and covered her mouth to quieten her breathing.

The alien dropped to all fours but had its head turned away. Lucy's fear evaporated and scientific curiosity crept in. This alien had an androgynous appearance, its head was phallic like yet there was a feminine grace about it. It sniffed the ground and stayed motionless. Lucy noted the curved design of the hips and shoulders, the advanced architectural design of the foot. But she kept looking back at its head. The grace and masculinity of its head made her wonder…. _What was its thought processes?_ _Was it telepathic? Did it have extra senses or did it see in infra-red or something like that?_ She wanted to write it down while it was still there, but it would have killed her on sight. It turned its head slightly towards her and saw a large scar running down the off centre of its face, exposing the white bone beneath…. Lucy pursed her lips in deep thought, _they were meant to have acid for blood_. But this one wasn't bleeding anymore. _Was it an older wound that had now cauterised and healed?_ She wished she could examine it closer.

Another soft thud was heard behind her. _Another one?_ She heard this one hiss and the one next to her hissed in response. She watched as the one just outside her desk sit on its haunches and watched the other alien. Lucy could only guess what the other alien was doing. Soon a frightening sound burbled behind her… _The new alien was eating one of the wounded men._ The sound of bone crunching and blood and god knows what else spilling onto the floor nearby made her quiver. She wanted to be sick… not because of the gore, but because of the fear of being eaten alive.

Someone screamed and the other alien hissed back and there was a ruckus before it sounded like something slammed into the vents. Metal yawned as it was torn apart before silence and yet the scarred alien was still sitting there. Lucy was still frightened but could not help but look at the bone structure as it ran down the alien's back. The tail, fully prehensile was gently tapping on the floor nearby. _Was he waiting for someone or something?_ Lucy looked back at the alien, and saw that it's beautiful swan like neck had twisted the creature's head so that it was facing her.

Lucy sat awkwardly. There was no point screaming now, there was nowhere to go… _maybe it didn't see her?_ It sat there for a moment and tilted its head. It let out a slow hiss and exposed its teeth slightly. Lucy covered her mouth and slowly shook her head. _No…. not like this… please…._

The alien cocked its head again, its vivid scar gleaming in the soft light…. It moved the chair out of the way and slowly crept in under the desk with her. Lucy sobbed slightly as the alien pushed its face right into hers, inhaling deeply. It slowly inhaled her, exposing its lips and drooling over Lucy's lap. It continued to breathe around her neck and face. It opened its mouth, exposing its inner teeth. Lucy gasped and moved as far back as she could. The alien slowly extended his teeth out running its mouth over her jaw. Lucy turned her head and held her breath…. _If you are going to kill me, just do it now and quickly… stop toying with me…_

The alien pulled back and appeared to contemplate her. Lucy awaiting her death was surprised and turned to face it. It was still so close, but now she could at least see its scar closely. It held still, waiting. _Was it waiting for me?_ Lucy decided if she was going to die, she might as well touch it. With a trembling hand, she reached out slowly, her hand inches away from its face. The alien slightly bared its teeth before gently placing its head into her hand.

Lucy gasped in surprise at the sudden touch, but found the texture of his skin, like polished stone. It was cool to the touch and silky smooth. She dared to explore a little further and ran her hand over the ribbed texture of the side of her head and found the experience… arousing. Lucy pulled her hand away…. _she shouldn't be doing this._

The alien just sat there under the desk with her and watched her. Lucy wasn't sure if she should be scared anymore or to start studying it while she could and hope she could escape later. Lucy tilted her head to properly look at its head. It appeared eyeless and yet could see somehow. It started to mimic Lucy's head movements. Lucy smiled and the alien exposed its teeth in response. Lucy whispered to it, "So do you come here often?"

The alien exhaled softly and the inhaled sharply. It wiggled closer in as if trying to get under the desk with her. Lucy gasped and tried to struggle. The alien coiled tightly around her, its tail snaking in and tightening its grasp on her. It started to inhale her neck again, down to her breasts and lower… Lucy gasped as it buried its head into her lap. It hissed again and started to push its head harder down there, knocking her groin a bit. Lucy bit her lip… it was somewhat arousing but the fact that all those bumps and ridges where touching her sensitive bits started to make her wet. The tail tip touched Lucy's lips. _What the fuck was it doing?_ The alien freezed and pulled Lucy in close and tried to cover as much of her with its body, as another alien stepped into view.

 _Fuck! I didn't even hear a second one approach. My god these things are stealthy. What's going on? God I hope they don't tear me apart._ The other alien dropped to all fours also and came to investigate why this alien had a human in its clutches. Lucy watched as they appeared to hiss and communicate to each other. Finally the other alien hissed and wandered off.

The Alien slowly emerged from the desk, with Lucy still crammed under him, encircled by its tail. It sniffed the air and placed her on the floor but kept one hand on her back so she couldn't struggle. Lucy just laid there, she had no idea what was happening and the fact that the alien hadn't killed her was a miracle in itself. Whatever was going on, she felt that she was learning a way to communicate with it but at the very least learn about the species. _I wonder what it wants?_

The alien satisfied it was alone now, used its tail to raise Lucy's butt into the air. It slowly positioned itself over her, trying to align itself with her. Lucy grew concerned… _was it? No… surely not…_ The alien hissed quietly in response and slowly pulling at her clothes trying to expose her body….

Lucy hissed back, _"_ Don't you dare…"

The alien pushed Lucy's head to the floor, and hissed at her….. it ran its taloned hand along her soft skin and gently raked it with its sharp nails. Once satisfied it was in position, he moved in closer to her….

 _Fucking males…._ A gasp escaped her; she struggled against the weight of the alien on top of her as it carelessly tried to remove her clothing. Pushing his head away and avoiding his sharp teeth, the scarred alien started to toy with her, pulling harshly at her clothes, unfastening pieces.

Lucy kicked at him, missing terribly. He lept gracefully into the air, hanging upside down from the vent. Sitting there with an evil grin.

Lying on the floor panting, she struggled to get up. He lowered slowly towards her, Lucy's heart plummeted. Maybe he had grown bored of her and it was time to die.

The alien drew in close to her face, an inch away and opened his mouth, the inner mouth revealing itself and brushing it against her. Lucy's heart was hammering in her head….. It sat there, upside down, jaws wide and breathing its hot heavy breath on her. Lucy whimpered, she didn't know what to do and this alien was torturing her.

He closed his jaws, sitting there with is maniacal grin, upside down… and slowly moved away. Lucy turned to face it and he sneezed onto her; covering her with sticky clear goo from her head all down her naked front.

It pulled back and tilted its head puppy dog like and then slipped away into the vents above.

Lucy sat up panting…. _What the fuck was that all about?_

She turned to face the door as the rest of the team came in. They saw Lucy and the dead and stood there, mouths agap. Finally the leader, a man by the name of Solomon spoke.. "are you ok?"

Lucy nodded slowly and decided to lie…. "I was hiding when a bunch came in, they killed and ate the wounded and all left except one, and he attacked me and my clothes came off…. Then you must of frightened him away…."

Solomon just stood there, his mouth still wide open. "I think we should lock down this section…"

Lucy nodded, "Yep just let me pack my samples away and move my terminal. Just give me a moment to get covered up."

Solomon was obviously now in shock and nodded dumbly. He pulled the others away and closed the door behind him.

Lucy stared at the door for a moment and stood up. Her heart was still racing but now she was curious about the sneeze. Slowly she collected as much of the DNA onto the swabs and placed them as samples. She was now eager for a shower, but due to the short supply of water, she would have to go without.

Grabbing a lab coat, she covered up and grabbed one of the gurneys with the dead on it and slowly wheeled him out to a room where the other dead where. _They should burn the bodies, but a fire would attract more of those aliens._ Once all the dead from the lab were placed within, she locked the door and entered back to the lab.

Lucy sat in the chair and looked up to the vents. She was still naked under her coat but still felt intrigued by that alien. She started to run the fresh samples under the computer's microscope. _Was the stuff he sneezed?_ She waited for the computer before it started to print out the results. The drool was actually some sort of biological resin mixed with alien DNA. Lucy thought about it… what would be the point? Perhaps it was something she hadn't seen yet.

The sneeze phlegm was something else though. It contained pheromones, DNA and some other biological material that she couldn't quite explain. It wasn't a virus that was for sure. Still it had some importance… _Perhaps I won't wash_ … it must be important… _maybe a way he can track me?_

She looked back up at the vents and closed her eyes remembering the way the alien had climbed over her, she bit her lip… _I want to see him again…._ Opening her eyes again, he was there, his head in her direction. She gasped… fear and panic clutched her heart, but at the same time uncertain desire welled within. The alien parted his lips slightly and showed her his teeth before disappearing into the darkness of the vents soundlessly.

Lucy looked back at the screen and thought out loud, "I have no idea how I am going to get out of this..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy started packing up her gear in a lazily manner. Her thoughts running through her head over and over. She survived this alien experience. This creature hadn't torn her apart, it was as curious as she was about its species…. _It? No… him... A very obvious him_.

After moving a few boxes around, she sat down in a frump. _No… I cannot leave… no one else has had this experience and lived. I owe it to science to stay… research and document this specie. It is the most significant find ever._

She went out to find Solomon to tell him and the others that she wasn't going to bother. There was little room elsewhere and it was the only room that was sterile enough to keep her studies. They would just have to make the area more secure for her….

Instead of finding Solomon organising their usual scouting for food and checking the perimeter, she found a very panicked group. The general consensus was that the habitat was no longer safe and that they should move elsewhere. Lucy listened while they looked at maps and decided where the best location would be. Lucy knew for a fact that nowhere was safe. The group argued for a bit in hushed tones.

She felt disheartened. She wanted to stay, to research…. But without them, she would be alone… but she never really belonged… plus she could stay and study him….. But there was more than one of his kind and she felt unsure how future interactions could go… she could be making a grave mistake if she stayed behind… she could also be missing out on the interaction of a life time also. Her mind weighed heavily…. She didn't want to be another corpse in the pile.

Lucy spoke up, "why don't we try the ship that the docked with us? It should still be sealed from quarantine, so nothing should have gone in... The only issue is that it's bit of a distance from the habitat."

The group quietened and considered it. They had weapons and food; just they were all stuck here on the ship with lots of these aliens.

Solomon nodded "Yep, let's do this, let's pack and get ready to leave. Who knows how far behind those other aliens are once they finished eating those guys from the lab. Pack whatever you can carry, but food is a priority, who knows how long we will be stuck out here."

The group murmured in agreement and started to pack as much as they could carry. Lucy silently kicked herself for being a coward. She should stay… find somewhere and lock herself down. She went over to the maps drawn out on the table and studied them. There were few little places she could go… and then she needed to escape also…. She bit her lip slightly as guilt crept in… the quarantined ship had brought one of those creatures here… _perhaps there were still some on that ship_? She pushed the feeling aside. These survivors were armed and could deal with anything that was left… _I am sure there is nothing left on that ship._

Running her finger along the map lines she saw " _Genesis Research"_ …. The Genesis research craft was still operating! She smiled… it was stable to support a small group… herself… and she could lock down an area to study the alien should _he_ visit. It was a distance away from the habitat so she would have to move quickly and hope that none of the transports had been broken or locked. _Yes… it was a viable solution…_ She would just have to get "lost" along the way without raising suspicion.

Lucy went back to the lab and backed all her data to disk and placed it in a sealed disk box and packed a few precious samples, placing them carefully in a backpack. She needed her hands to be free so she can move quickly and carefully. She got the balance of the alien's DNA samples and decided to rub them into her skin... _If he was marking her, then what would the harm be if she reapplied it?_ She smelt the sneeze phlegm, it was odourless but had a bitter taste. The drool though tasted like peppermint…. Lucy stopped halfway… _OMG I am tasting him and enjoying it…_ She rolled her eyes in confusion and placed the containers into the bin.

"Well goodbye workstation…. I suppose this is Dr Lucy Chang signing off…" She sighed and waved to it as she walked away before spying movement in the corner. Her heart skipped a beat before slowly sinking. She whispered "You're not him…."

The alien in the corner of the room inhaled sharply and slid into the vents.

Lucy suddenly became very self-aware that now was the time to move; there was going to be more coming…

The group travelled quietly through the halls of the station with a few people on guard. The motion detector carried by Solomon was in full use but nothing was moving around them.

They gathered into a nearby room and checked the maps once more. They would now have to move into the vents to avoid the "Working Joes". The Joes are robots invented by Seegeson that worked on the space station. Since the incident with the Aliens, the Joes had now become unstable and were killing people on sight. Going through this area was a terrible idea but there was not much else they could do. It was best to keep quiet and move quickly.

Lucy wasn't impressed with the idea either, but she hated the Joes. They were glitchy and crap even before the place went to hell. But going through here was a quicker way to her destination; _The Genesis._

Everyone lined up in front of the vent and one by one, slowly entered. They shuffled in the cramped vent and no one dared speak…. They crawled for what felt like an eternity. Lucy checked her watch. They had only been in here for about half an hour and it was a good hour's walk to the docks, let alone how long via the vents.

As Lucy crawled, she heard a scuffle behind her. She looked back and besides the people behind her, saw nothing else. It was too dark.. Her heart started to slowly thud in her chest… her head knew better… there was something else in here.

Crawling still, she hurried a bit and whispered to the one in front that there was something wrong and that they had to hurry. The others started to panic and in their rush started to make noise. Lucy tried to shush them to no avail. A scream from the end of the line of the survivors had them all swivelling around to see what had happened. Lucy saw the woman being pulled back into the darkness, screaming before the noise was cut short. Lucy couldn't remember the name of the woman but knew she had to get the fuck out of here. The others had the same idea and raced to the nearest vent exit. Working Joes or not, they had to get out. As they hurriedly made their way out, Lucy could see the welcoming lights of the exit. As she stepped out, something coiled around her waist and pulled her backwards.. Her own voice ringing in her ears as she screamed… her head hit something and everything went black.

Lucy woke up in what looked like room that was between vent junctions, some sort of maintenance room. She couldn't move much and looked down to find that she was being held by someone… their limbs alien…. She sighed and tried to see the alien that had her. She knew it was him, but had to confirm. As if to answer her, he swivelled his large head in her direction and showed his teeth again. Lucy felt her head where she banged it and found that the same resin material was matted with blood on her head. However there was no pain or headache associated with the concussion. Lucy thought about it, _perhaps it had healing properties?_

"So, why do we keep meeting like this? What possible interest do you have in me, huh? I mean, you are not carting me off somewhere… and I don't see those crawly things trying to implant me... So what gives?" Lucy knew that the communication wouldn't matter, but it didn't hurt to try.

He approached slowly and rubbed his face all over her before pulling her close and curling up next to her… _possibly he had fallen asleep?_ Lucy engulfed in limbs and tail lay there for a while before falling asleep herself _. It wasn't too bad_. At least she was safe with him than the group she was with. Still, she wished should could communicate with him and find out what was going on.

After some time, Lucy woke… alone… quickly checking her face and her surroundings in case one of those crawlies got to her, she sighed relief… Curious, she looked around to see if she could find where he went. _Nothing._ Lucy became disappointed at herself for falling asleep so soon. She wanted to study him further. _Where the fuck am I now?_

Her heart sank… the med-bay… the birthplace of these creatures and where she witnessed the birth of the first one… how many where in here now?

 _I'll guess I'll find out real soon…_.

Approaching the main entry door, she pressed the button, the doors hummed for a moment and nothing. Hitting it again, the doors jarred slightly humming loudly. Wedging her hand between the doors she pushed them far enough to slid through.

As she stepped and squeezed her head through the door, the door hummed loudly pressing into her and locking her into place…. She felt wet drops hit her in the face… looking up… one of the creatures lowered his face to her, its hot breath hitting her face. Stuck in the door, Lucy screamed.


End file.
